


Technicolour

by Megane



Category: Grey Is... (Webcomic)
Genre: Freedom, It's the Little Moments That Matter Most, Male Friendship, Napping, Old work, Peace, Peaceful day, Sleeping at the Park, Small Victories, Some humour, old works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: For once, the world doesn't seem black nor white nor shades of grey – but full blown technicolour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Revamp/touch up of [the original _Technicolor_](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8112827/1/Technicolor) fic on FF.net.

        "Hey, Black… Are you awake?"

Silvery white eyes opened. For once, his vision wasn't immediately blurry. He looked up to see stark black eyes staring back down at him. It took him a long moment before he grasped the fact that he had, indeed, fallen asleep in White's lap. His friend didn't seem to mind. White placed a hand on Black's forehead and let out a little laugh.

       "You were out for a while. My legs are actually starting to fall asleep."

       Black grumbled, bringing up a hand to rub at his eyes. "Did you wake me up to complain?"

       White gave a small smile. "No. Just making sure you're okay."

       Black nodded and drew his hand up, placing it over White's. "Yeah, I'm fine. Guess the heat made me sleepy." A pause. "How are you?"

White looked up at the large tree that towered over them. Black glanced up to it as well. Its branches were thick and healthy, and each branch had at least a dozen other smaller once that were covered with leaves. The leaves were still, and sunlight fragmented through them. White's silence persisted for a little longer as he enjoyed the sight above him and as his thoughts drifted away for a moment.

       White looked down to Black and then nodded. "I'm fine."

       Black gave a soft smile and brought his hand back down to his stomach. He yawned. "Well then, if you don't mind... I'm going to lay here a little longer."

       A playful scoff. "Sure, I guess. Just make yourself at home."

       "Bingo."

White rolled his eyes with a shake of his head, though the smile on his lips diffused any seriousness the action may have had. He leaned back against the bench and stared up at the sky once more. His right arm was drawn up on the back of the bench; his other was set against his stomach between his and Black's bodies. Black watched his companion for a few more moments before drawing his gaze upward. He stared at the speckles of sky he could see between the leaves.

This was rare for him, for both of them, perhaps. The park was peaceful. He didn't hear the screams of children or the distance tread of footsteps through grass. Even the wind was still, leaving them both to bask in the comforting warmth uninterrupted. It was like a dream having this small peace of mind, and yet, it didn't scare him. No dark thoughts crept into his mind. Was it too much to say that this was serenity?

Outside of this moment, life had been monochromatic, routine, endless. His bleak reality had started to brainwash him, and Black lost track of time, lost track of himself. Day bled into night, night into day. He couldn't pick apart a single memorable moment from the past… Hm, well. Over the past few years if he really had to guess. It was hard to appreciate life around him when everything caused one type of stress or amplified another. Everything had been swallowed in  _grey_ while he could only see black and white.

_White…_

He blinked and returned his attention to White, who had closed his eyes. Maybe he had finally fallen asleep too? The softest of breezes rolled through, gently feathering through White's hair. Slowly, Black reached up with both of his hands, and he cupped his face. A moment of impishness passed through him, and he felt the temptation to give White's face a hard squeeze. He grinned to himself but resisted the temptation. A handful of seconds passed before White opened his eyes and looked down to his friend.

       "Something wrong?" he asked, raising his brows.

       Black shook his head. "Just trying to keep you from falling asleep."

       "Ah? You're the only one who can sleep out here?"

       "Well, I'm laying down, aren't I?"

There was a tense moment, and Black grinned, dimples in his cheek. White brought a hand to Black's shoulder; the other went to his friend's waist. He gave a jerk as if he was going to shove Black off, but the designer clapped his hands on his friend's shoulders. He would have brought White down with him if he had to! But he didn't have to. He was rocked back into his place, and White crossed his arms against his stomach. Even this, playing around so freely on a day like this, was something that was unfamiliar to Black. White gave a half-hearted glare to his companion before closing his eyes again.

Black decided to leave him be. In this moment, he was absorbed in a newfound - though fleeting - peace of mind. For the first time, he forgot what it meant to be monochrome. For the first time, he could see the world in full-blown Technicolor. He touched his forehead with the back of his right hand, letting his left rest against his stomach. After a moment, he closed his eyes; the smile waned but didn't diminish from his face.

It didn't matter how long this peace would last. For one brief, sweet moment in his long hard life, without having to giving up what he knew or the experiences he had,

_... Black felt free._


End file.
